Nick and Judy's Honeymoon
Nick and Judy's Honeymoon is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Immediately after the events of Nick and Judy's Wedding, Nick and Judy go to their honeymoon to Wild Times Resort. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *Wild Times Resort is Zootopia's answer to Disney World, and is equally massive. Story Nick and Judy were overjoyed to be married. Now, as they departed their wedding for their honeymoon. Nick hugged her close as they were driven to where they would be staying for a few days. "Prepare for the outing of a lifetime," he said. Judy smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait," she answered. Nick relaxed for a long moment, knowing that they were going to the best place in Zootopia, perhaps in all of Terra, for their honeymoon: Wild Times Resort. It was no carnival: it was one enormous park surrounded by restaurants, many installed by Wilde Restaurants, Inc, shopping, hotels and more. Owned by Disneigh Studios and featuring rides and attractions themed to its movies and TV shows, it was an excellent place for a vacation. Judy had hinted to Nick during the planning of their wedding that she wanted to go there after seeing a TV show about the park and its history and attractions. She snuggled up to him. "This is the greatest day of my life, my sly fox," she said. Nick smiled at his beautiful bunny bride. "Anything to make my beautiful cottontail happy," he told her. Judy remained snuggled up to her new husband for awhile longer. Then it happened. The voice of the Painted dog driver of the vehicle spoke up. "We're approaching the gates of Wild Times Resort," he said happily. Judy sat up. In the dim light and through powerful lights pointed at it, the beautiful sign could be seen. Nick smiled as they drove through and into the park property. "First stop, our hotel, and I got a great one," he said. Judy looked at him curiously. "Which one?" the bunny asked. Nick leaned back. "The Wild Times Lodge, which is the best hotel on the property," he said. Judy nodded. "Have you ever stayed there?" she asked. Nick nodded. "My parents first took me there when I was sixteen. Since then, I have gone several more times. Just you wait until you see it," he said. Judy waited as the car trip continued. Before long, they pulled up to a massive resort hotel. Judy's eyes went wide. "Is this it?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Yep. The Wild Times Lodge," he said. As Nick and Judy got out of the car, several employees came to help. From the trunk, they got Nick and Judy's luggage, which had been packed in advance. As they got out, the employees smiled at them. "Welcome to Wild Times Resort, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. We hope that your stay is a wondrous one," one of them said. They headed in. The lobby alone was magnificent, paneled in fine wood and displaying various Zootopian artifacts worthy of the Natural History Museum. "I am going to love it here," Judy said proudly. The two of them checked in and headed up to their room. It was a very nice, and likely quite expensive, room, Judy thought. The employees brought in their bags and then, they were left alone. Nick nodded. "So, Cottontail, you want to get comfortable?" he asked, with a romantic smile on his face. Judy smiled. "Yes, my sly fox," she said. They got comfortable, cuddled up, and, sometime later, fell asleep, holding each other close. They got up the next morning, ready for a great first day at the park. They both showered, got dressed, went down to the little quick service restaurant for breakfast, and then got on a transport to the park. Nick was ready. "I still remember my first trip there. You are going to love it," he told her. Judy thought about it. "I have seen it on TV, but seeing in person will be different," she said. Nick just smiled and kissed her on the head. The shuttle arrived and they disembarked eagerly. Before long, they passed through the gates and beheld the park in all its splendor. Judy was grinning from ear to ear as they continued on into all the themed areas of the enormous park. It was a day of wondrous fun as they rode all manner of rides, ate all sorts of food and basked in the joys of married love. For the several days of their stay, they repeated this. By the time they were to go home, they had taken dozens upon dozens of pictures and purchased several great trinkets. Nick smiled at his bunny bride as they walked to the car, driven by the same Painted dog that had brought them. "I will remember that forever," he said. Judy nodded. "As will I," she said. It was true. They would remember it forever. Category:WildeHopps Stories Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Romance stories Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Stories involving theme parks Category:Zootopia 2.0 Category:Nick and Judy's post-marriage life Category:Stories set after the savage crisis